Minnesota story Book 3
by RejectAgon
Summary: Back with book 3! Woo! May contain Romance
1. Chapter 1

(Hey, guys! I'm baaaaack! With a brand new attitude, a brand new story, and-Alright, alright, fine! I'll get to it, Jeez! Don't get ya knickers in a twist...!)

Minnesota noticed Tucker almost immediately as he entered the Cafeteria, turning and walking out. "I don't have time for this..."  
Alpha appeared on his shoulder. "Time for what? Eating? Are you seriously turning down food?" Minnesota sighed slightly. "I really don't want to get into another fight and have Carolina beat the ever-living crap out of me again."  
"Alpha stifled a laugh. "It was pretty funny how quick she overpowered you due to your hesitation. In short, you lost easily." "Minnesota shot her a look. "...Remind me to delete your memory storage. And your sass." "Alpha put her hands on her hips. "The sass just comes naturally..." Minnesota shook his head, walking out of the now-fixed gate door. "Whatever you say."

"Alpha looked around. "Uh... Where are we going?"  
"Minnesota shrugged. "I dunno. Walking, I guess? Seeing what's around the area and stuff."  
"Alpha stared at him. "...You're scared of Tucker, aren't you?"  
"Minnesota shook his head. "No. No one scares me. Except Carolina, but she's something else entirely." Alpha laughed slightly. "You really like Carolina, don't you?"  
Minnesota glanced over at her, reverting his gaze back ahead. "P-Possibly... Like it even matters."  
Alpha burst out laughing. "Oh, wow! You've got it BAD for-"  
"Shut it!" He whispered, ducking down. Alpha looked at him. "Oh, I see! You just want me to stop teasing you, don't you?!"  
He visor-palmed himself. "No, I literally mean quiet! I hear voices..."  
Alpha chuckled slightly, pulling up a screen. "Oh, please! Like I'm fallimg for-ohhhhhh..."  
He smiled smugly. "Was I right?"  
Alpha put the screen away, narrowing her eyes at him. "...I hate you sometimes."  
"He chuckled, poking around the rock and meeting the barrel of a gun.  
"Hold it right there, you! Uh, person! I have no idea who you are, who are you?"  
He kicked the gun out of the guy's hands, haymaker-punching him square in the visor, causing him to fall flat on his back. Minnesota stomped on his helmet, Alpha turning away. "Was that REALLY necessary?!"  
He shrugged, stepping away from the corpse. "All's fair in-" "Freeze! Don't move, unless you want to be blown to kingdom come!"  
He looked on top of a dune, seeing a bunch of figures standing around, pointing guns at him. He turned to Alpha. "...For the record, I blame you."  
Alpha just stared, before disappearing. "Uh...! You have fun with that! I'll start making backup files, now!"  
"You little b-"  
"HEY! WHO'RE YOU TALKIN' TO?!" one of the figures yelled.  
"He looked up at the dune, adjusting his Gauntlets. "Alright, time for some stress-relief..."

(Welp, great place to end the first chapter of book...3, was it? Yeah, I think book 3. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next one!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Hey, guys! Back with another chapter! I'm gonna get right into it since most of you just want the story anyways, so here we go!)

Minnesota activated his Speed Boost, zipping over to them and knocking one to the ground, kicking another in the chest. "You know, some help would be greatly appreciated!"

Alpha appeared, nodding slightly. "Right!"

Minnesota glanced at her. "Huh. First time you actually said I was ri-" He was almost immediately met with a punch to the side of the helmet.

Alpha pinched her 'visor'. "...I was saying right! Look right, ya moron!"

He grabbed the person, activating his Strength Enhancement and throwing him into a bunch of other people. "Yeah, yeah, shut it-ow!" He felt a bullet hit his leg, immediately whipping his head over to the source.

The person kept the gun trained on him. "S-Stay back! I-I'm not afraid t-to...!" Minnesota walked over to him. "Put the gun down, and you can walk away from this." The person shook his head quickly. "I-I can't! That A.I. Costs a f-fortune-"

"Alright, you just committed suicide." Minnesota drew his Magnum, shooting him clean in the visor. Alpha turned away again. "Can you NOT be brutal?!"

He shrugged, walking off and stepping over the unconscious people. "Hey, I was merciful this time." Alpha rolled her 'eyes'. "Yeah, this time...!"

Minnesota chuckled, ignoring the pain in his leg. "Alpha, can you run a diagnostic on me?" Alpha sighed slightly. "Look, no matter how many times I run the moron test, you always come back positive."

Minnesota stared at her. "...Not funny." Alpha snickered, pulling up a screen. "A little funny." Minnesota shook his head. "Uh, no. Not even a little funny."

Alpha nodded slightly. "Uh-huh. Okay, bad news." Minnesota nodded. "And that is...?" Alpha smiled. "You're still an idiot. But, good news is the Healing Unit should-oh, no..."

Minnesota rolled his eyes. "Lemme guess. I'm still an idiot." Alpha shook her head quickly. "Is everything a joke to you? I'm trying to save you, and you're calling yourself an idiot."

Minmesota threw his hands up. "Oh. My. LORD, WOMAN!"

Alpha burst out laughing. "Calm down, I'm only messing with you! I had you there, didn't I-" She noticed Minnesota staring at her, going back to the screen. "Oookay, fun time's over... and the Healing Unit's working like a charm! See, hard work-"

"Don't. Even. Start right now..." Minnesota warned, walking back through the gate and greeted by a less-than-pleased Carolina. "...And just where were you two this entire time?"

Minnesota and Alpha exchanged glances, Minnesota looking up at the sky and realizing it was afternoon. "Uh, we. Uh... went for a walk. Right, Alpha? Alpha?" He noticed that Alpha had dissappeared. "...I'm deleting her harddrive."

Carolina crossed her arms. "Riiiight... explain the blood trail, then." Minnesota rubbed the back of his neck. "Weeeell, I cut myself on a sharp rock."

Carolina narrowed her eyes at him under her helmet. "...a rock. Penetrated your armor, somehow, and caused you to bleed a trail." Minnesota nodded. "See, now you're getting it-!"

Carolina grabbed him by the chestplate, pulling him inches from her helmet. "Do I look like an idiot?! You may be able to fool them, but don't think for a second it'll fly with me! Now, I'll ask this one last time. What. Happened?!"

Minnesota blinked a couple times under his helmet, sighing in defeat. "Fiiine... It really wasn't a big deal, though. But since you want to know so bad-"

"Get to the point!" She snapped, still holding onto him. Minnesota nodded. "Alright, alright, I am! Jeez, so nee-!" "I recommend you don't finish that statement unless you want to be coughing teeth out for a week..." Minnesota nodded quickly. "F-Fair enough...!"

(Good place to end that there! I'll see you guys in the next one!)


End file.
